Sugar
by DoctorMockingjay
Summary: Magnus on the other hand let out a small giggle before grabbing Alec's hand once again and taking of at full speed, dragging the blue-eyed beauty behind him...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

"Where's the damn sugar?" Magnus was talking to himself again, he'd been doing it a lot lately. It troubled him. "It wont be complete with out the stupid sugar!" Magnus began scrambling about the kitchen, leaving cupboard doors flung open in his wake. He was making a cake, you see, and it was very important he got it made today: it happened to be Chairman Meow's birthday. As you may well know, Chairman Meow has been with Magnus for many years and hated to be thought of as inadequate. He was quite an independent cat but the one thing he relied on Magnus for was providing his birthday cake, without fail, every year.

Magnus had began emptying the contents of the bathroom cupboard by now. Admittedly, it was a long shot but he was rapidly becoming very desperate. A cake without sugar just wouldn't be complete. The mixture wouldn't be right without that little bit of sweetness in the mix, it made the cake whole.

The cat was currently lounging lazily by the fire, wearing his new, sparkly collar from Magnus. The cat disapproved. He didn't have much choice though, the thing was practically rammed on his neck. Every now and then, the cat meowed for attention but that was pretty much the extent of his actions. Unexpectedly though, he began to claw the carpet with impatience. Magnus, out of breath from racing around the apartment, glanced up at his beloved cat and sighed.

With a reassuring smile to the cat, he walked off to the bathroom to make himself presentable. He tried to be as quick as possible but he was Magnus Bane, these things took him time. First, he raked some gel through his shaggy locks, spiking them to perfection. Next, he applied his customary heavy, black eyeliner and purple eye-shadow that complemented his glowing, yellow cat eyes perfectly. And last but certainly not least, he brushed glitter across his angled face that shaped and toned his face in all the right places. With one last look in the mirror, he winked in satisfaction at his reflection and grabbed his coat. As he passed the cat, he gave him an affectionate rub between the ears on his way out. "I'll be back soon with the sugar Chairman," and with that, he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was unusually sunny for September. The rays beamed down all around him, making the street burst with colour. Magnus loved Autumn, he was intrigued by the way everything completely transformed during the season. Boring greens becoming reborn into vibrant orange's, yellow's and gold's - colours that happened to suit him perfectly. He loved how the dull streets became littered with the myriad of colours and adored the satisfying crunch under his feet.

He continued to stroll along the street, enjoying his surroundings to the fullest extent. Though it may seem unnecessary, Magnus was a huge believer in 'life's too short' and was determined to make the most of everything that came his way. He supposed that partly explained his thriving collection of flamboyant outfits, but then again there were many reasons to want to look good...

Pulling his mind back to the present, he crossed the threshold into the cosy little shop. Like always, he was greeted with a cheerful smile from the owner (and old friend), Tessa, and a satisfying tune playing over the ancient radio. Humming along to himself, he roamed the familiar isles until at last, he spotted the sugar. There was only one bag sitting on the shelf. That was the only drawback of shopping in a shop that wasn't owned by some big company, it was never stocked too well.

As he approached the sugar, Magnus noticed about a boy about to grab the sugar too. Magnus stood there 'noticing' for a few seconds. This boy was gorgeous. He appeared to be in his late teens, with strong, broad shoulders and a hard jaw line. He was of average height, maybe shorter than Magnus by an inch or two. Dressed all in black, with black hair too, he looked dangerous. It was just to irresistible.

The boy hadn't noticed Magnus approaching yet. With a smirk forming on his lips, Magnus reached out a hand and grabbed the bag of sugar at the same time as the boy. With quick reflexes, the boy pulled his hand away instantly, embarrassed.

"I-I-I'm sorry," the boy stuttered, clearly made self conscious by the way Magnus was looking at him. Magnus would've stopped, but he just couldn't help himself. The boy was even more beautiful up close. His dangerous persona was wiped away with one look at his shy, innocent face. And this boy had deep blue eyes. There was nothing Magnus loved more than black hair and blue eyes. The boy's cheeks began to flame, _oh, how it complements his eyes! _Magnus thought to himself with glee.

"No, It's okay," Magnus said meaningfully as he looked deep into the boys endless blue eyes. The boy's blush deepened and he cleared his throat awkwardly. He seemed to hesitate for a second, then held out his hand politely.

"Alec Lightwood," said a deep voice, as soft as velvet, "pleased to make your acquaintance." Magnus, being Magnus, thought this gesture overformal, so instead he slowly pulled Alec's hand up to his face and kissed it slowly, never breaking eye contact. Alec could do nothing but stare in shock.

"Magnus Bane," he said with a wink, "and the pleasure is all mine...Sugar." Magnus practically purred the words at the beautiful, stunned boy.

Just then, Magnus saw an opportunity. His devious smile flickered and without a moments hesitation, he pointedly sent the bag of sugar flying of the shelf. It clattered into a pyramid of jars seconds latter, covering the isle with broken glass and a gooey mess of honey. Security were closing in on the pair and Alec seemed to be stunned to move. Magnus on the other hand let out a small giggle before grabbing Alec's hand once again and taking of at full speed, dragging the blue-eyed beauty behind him.

* * *

**Hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this. So this is my first ever FanFiction, yay! Hope you all like it, please review so I know if I'm doing it right or not. Thanks again guys! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Late that night, Alec crept into the institute beaming. He walked along the hall to the elevator as silently as possible, hoping no one would hear him. That's the last thing he needed- questions. The lift came to a stop and as the doors began to open, light flooded into the room illuminating Alec, messy hair, goofy grin and all. Then he heard him.

"Evening Alec, fancy seeing you here!" Jace chimed with mock surprise.

"Hey Jace" Alec froze momentarily, the stepped into the lift, trying his best to look, well, normal.

"Let me guess, long queue at the Supermarket?"

"Don't be stupid Jace," he began staring at the floor, curling and uncurling his fingers as he spoke. "I went for a walk, nobody takes that long at the store."

"Nobody takes that long on a walk," he retorted. Giving Alec a sly wink, he continued. "So, are you going to tell me where you really were or am I going to have to get creative," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

_Damn! _Alec knew he had to make a decision- quickly. Jace was important to him, he really was, but some things were better left untold. So Alec, being Alec, went for the defensive approach.

"What are you talking about?" Lying to Jace didn't exactly come easily to him.

"Oh I think you know."

"No, I don't," He took to staring at the wall now, not looking Jace in the eye. "Why does it matter to you anyway, I went for a long walk and- um- and I- um- I feed the ducks." He cursed himself internally. Why did he have to bring ducks into this? Jace's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you mention those beasts to me, Alec." He turned Alec roughly by the shoulders to face him. "It matters to me because I'm you're parabati, we don't keep secrets from one another and we don't lie. He took his hand off Alec's shoulder. The mischievous glint had returned to his eye when he said, "plus I'm a little curious now. You're blushing!"

By now Jace was fighting laughter. Alec sighed then said, with lack of anything better to say,"I was just out okay." A smirk had grown on Jace's face.

"I see what's going on here," His voice dripping with suggestion. "So who's the lucky girl- do I know her?" Alec's eyes widened in shock, what was he supposed to say now?

"A- I- I- What?" He stuttered.

"Oh come on!" Jace encouraged, "you can tell me."

"A- G- Girl? Who said anything about a girl?" Alec was turned away from Jace but , there was enough light for Jace to see Alec was sweating and his cheeks were still stained scarlet. Jace raised his eyebrows in shock, with his mouth nearly hanging open.

"Oh..."

"What? No! That's not what I- I- just- I" Jace cleared his throat awkwardly. Silence filled the elevator. Without warning, the doors pinged open and Jace walked out, leaving Alec staring after him.

"I just meant I was only on a walk!" Alec called after him desperately. Jace did not turn but he froze for a second before continuing to along the corridor and into his room without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Alec was lying on the bench at the park, watching the sunset with his head resting on Magnus' lap. Magnus was playing with his hair whilst they made small talk. _

_"Today was_ _great wasn't it." Magnus said softly._

_"Really great," was Alec's only reply. They lay silent for a while, until the oranges faded to purples and the first stars appeared. Alec couldn't remember being happier in his whole eighteen years of life._

_"Magnus?"_

_"Yes, darling?" Knowing the warlock couldn't see his face, Alec smiled to himself at the cute name._

_"Thank-you."_

_"Whatever for?" _

_"For today, for showing me this can work. Showing me I can be happy..." He trailed off embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink. Magnus shifted so the boys were face to face. Alec tried his hardest to maintain eye contact with him. _

_" Explain..." Magnus put a finger under Alec's chin and tilted his head up when he began to look at the floor. _

_"It's just nobody knows about me being- you know- like I am-"_

_"Gay?" Magnus suggested. Alec nodded breaking eye contact while his cheeks flamed. "There's nothing wrong with being who you are Alexander." Alec usually hated it when people called him by his full name but somehow Magnus made it attractive. _

_"I know I've just never..." He turned his back so he was sitting facing the opposite direction to the warlock._

_"You've never what darling?" Alec felt a tear roll down his check. Damn! At least he had his back turned._

_"I've never been in a relationship. I've never been with anyone. I've barley even talked to anyone else. And then YOU come along!" He allowed himself a brief smile. "Trail me along running from the police then take me out for dinner, you held my hand under the table. I saw the way you were looking at me. " His posture stiffened, he became serious. "I can't figure out if I'm just some new charity project... but I really like you Magnus" Alec turned, shyly, to read the warlocks expression. It was one of shock. But he soon composed himself, his features became calm and gentle. _

_Who knows how long they sat there just looking at each other before Magnus finally spoke._

_"I've never fallen this fast." Alec didn't understand._

_"What do you-?" He was cut of as the warlock gently laid a soft hand on Alec's face and stroked a thumb over his cheekbone. He used his other hand to brush away his hair and whispered into his ear._

_"So you've never been on a date?" Alec didn't trust himself to speak, he gulped then shook his head once._

_"You've never been with anyone?" Another shake of his head._

_"Never been kissed?" Magnus grazed his teeth along Alec's ear causing him to shiver. Magnus was looking Alec straight in the eyes as he spoke, very softly._

_"Never." And then Magnus was kissing him. Their lips collided softly at first, moving together, exploring. Magnus' hands framed Alec's face and slowly Alec placed his hands on the others' waste. Magnus parted his lips and grazed a tongue along Alec's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alec shuddered then allowed. Alec's shyness began to evaporate, despite never being kissed before, he seemed to know what to do. He took his hands from Magnus' waste and trailed them up his back , then wound them through his spikey hair, making a small moan escape Magnus' lips. _

_After a few glorious minuets, the pair broke apart. Alec was biting his lip self consciously but Magnus was beaming. __He grabbed Alec's hand and they intertwined their fingers._

_"That was incredible." He winked at Alec. Faintly, pink spread across his cheeks again. _

_"Magnus-"_

Alec sprung awake, hitting his head off the headboard. He smiled as he remembered his dream, surprised by how well his mind had recounted the days events. Then he remembered why he's woken up, he was so sure he'd heard something...

He turned to look at the clock when he saw something out the corner of his eye, he flicked on the light and siting in the corner of his room, was a smirking Jace.

"So his names Magnus, huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alec could do nothing but stare in shock- or was it horror? As he frantically tried to get his thoughts together, he noticed Jace strolling over and perching himself on the edge of Alec's bed, smirking. He quickly surrounded himself with his tangled sheets.

"You know if the wind changes, your face will stay that way." Jace's voice was soaked with snide. Nevertheless, Alec promptly snapped his mouth shut. "So I'll ask again: his name's Magnus?"

"What?" Alec tried to break away from Jace's intense stare to hide his blush but Jace turned serious.

"Alec, I talked to Izzy and she told me everything." Alec bowed his head in shame.

"Everything?" he mumbled, barley audible.

"Yes. I know you're gay." When Alec didn't respond, Jace grabbed him by the shoulders and spoke with certainty. "Alec, it's okay! So you're gay, big deal. It just means there will be more ladies for me." Jace waggled his eyebrows, earning a playful punch in the arm and a small smile from Alec. Jace could see Alec's brow creased with deep though, so he sat patiently waiting until at last Alec broke the silence.

"Thanks..." He spoke quietly whilst raking fingers through his messy hair. "Please don't tell my parents, or anyone else for that matter."

"It's not really my place to say anyway," he said matter-of-factly. Alec nodded in appreciation.

Jace's smirk returned and there was suddenly a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You know, you must've been having one hell of a dream." Alec went instantly red.

"What?"

"I mean, seriously dude those were some interesting noises you were making."

"Shut up, Jace!" A frown crept across his brow at the direction Jace was taking the convocation.

"By the angel Alec, lighten up!" Jace gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "I'm glad you're finally getting some."

Alec let out a frustrated groan and buried his head in his hands, "I only met him yesterday!"

"Oh.. So you mean you're still a..." Jace trailed off as Alec gave a brief nod from behind the pillow he had slammed his head into in embarrassment. "Well, woman or no woman, we really need to change that."

A hand poked out from the duvet and pointed towards the door, "Just get out. I need to sleep."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Jace got up and headed towards the door. But as he closed it behind him, he whispered in a voice to low for Alec to hear, "but I'll be back..."

Early the next morning, when Alec was fast asleep, Jace swept soundlessly into Alec's room and picked up his parabati's phone. Not meaning to interfere, but knowing Alec needed a push in the right direction, he sent one quick text.

_Magnus, I had such a great time with you. _

_Want to meet up again? -A_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alec awoke to the sound of his father pounding on his door.

"Alexander Lightwood, open this door right now!" His father's voice was harsh and brisk, it was the kind of tone that left you in a panic, trying to remember what you'd done wrong.

With shaking hands, he padded over to his door and clicked the lock open. Not a second later, the door was flung open and in stepped a furious Robert Lightwood.

"Care to explain this, Alec?" Robert shoved his hand in front of Alec's face, and in it, he was holding a single red rose.

"What? I don't know what..." Alec was flabbergasted.

"Don't give me that boy, I think you know just fine what's going on here!"

"Father, I-" Alec was cut off by his father as he grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and marched him out of his room and began striding along the hallway. Having no idea what was going on, Alec decided it'd be best to stay quiet.

Alec thought they seemed to be heading towards the front door, he was so confused- and still in pyjamas just to add to the madness. Roberts breathing was heavy and sharp.

Suddenly it clicked, it couldn't be, surely he wouldn't have...

Robert abruptly came to a stop in front of the door and shoved Alec towards it. After receiving a stern glance from his father, he cautiously opened it and standing there, dressed as flamboyantly as ever, was Magnus, make up and all.

Magnus bowed his head in acknowledgment, "Alexander."

Alec didn't know what to do, he was torn. He started with the mos impediment question on his mind, "what are you doing here?"

Magnus' eyes widened in confusion, "you texted me.."

"No I didn't!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus scoffed in disbelief and pulled out his phone, shoving it in Alec's face without a word.

Alec gulped. "It must have been Jace," he mumbled.

Without warning, Robert (who had been fuming throughout the whole exchange) grabbed the phone from Alec's hands and read the message. Next thing he knew, Alec was being smacked across the face with enough force to knock him backwards.

"Is this what I think it is? You and this freak? Won't have it Alec, you'd better tell me I'm wrong or so help me I'll-"

"You're wrong!" Magnus suddenly interrupted. Both Lightwood's turned to stare at him.

"What did you just say to me?" Robert threatened.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, this has all been a mistake." Magnus voice was a monotone and he'd taken to staring at the floor.

"A mistake!"

"A stupid prank okay. Forget it, I'm leaving." And with one last glance at Alec, he did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

_Alec_

_I don't know what to say..._

_11:02am_

_Alec_

_Please Magnus, I'm sorry!_

_11:05am_

_Alec_

_Thank you? _

_11:07am_

_Alec_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_11:10am_

_Alec_

_Please Magnus._

_11:15am_

_Alec_

_Magnus?_

_11:16am_

_Alec_

_Magnus?_

_11:17am_

_Alec_

_Magnus?_

_11:20am_

_Alec_

_Magnus!?_

_11:30am_

_Alec_

_Coward!_

_11:36am_

_Magnus_

_Don't do this Alexander._

_11:36am_

_Alec_

_Why won't you speak to me?_

_11:37am_

_Magnus_

_Why haven't you told them?_

_11:38am_

_Alec_

_This isn't about me!_

_11:38am_

_Magnus_

_This is completely about you Alexander Lightwood!_

_11:38am_

_Alec _

_You know what? Fine. I get it! You don't want me!_

_11:40am_

_Alec_

_Answer me you jerk!_

_11:46am_

_Magnus_

_Alec, it's for the best..._

_11:48am_

_Alec_

_I thought you loved me._

_11:50am_

_Magnus_

_Don't_

_11:52am_

_Alec_

_DON'T DO THIS TO ME! _

_11:53am_

_Alec_

_Fine don't answer!_

_11:56am_

_Alec_

_Fine_

_11:58am_

_Alec_

_Fine then_

_12:00am_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

It had been two weeks. Although it was pouring with rain outside, Alec barley noticed. He was only focused on one thing as he tore through the streets, quickly avoiding the occasional pedestrians. His legs were aching and his lungs on fire but he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop. He needed to see Magnus. It felt like he didn't even need to think about where he was going or even make the conscious decision to move, his feet just kept pushing him forward on their own accord.

By now, Alec's hair was completely saturated and his clothes dripping. He knew he was nearly there and his heart began to accelerate even more that it already was but as a result of fear this time rather that exhilaration. Ten feet, five feet, two feet. Magnus' bright blue door rose high above him. Taking in one deep, shaky breath, Alec raised his hand and pushed the doorbell.

As soon as his fingers left the button, the door creaked open. And now, standing before him was Magnus. He was wearing long, black, sequinned pyjama trousers that flared out at the bottom and a deep purple tank top. As well as a long, sweeping robe that looked as though it had been dropped, covered in glue, into a giant heap of glitter. His hair was not in its usual spikes, but down in long wispy strands. A smudge of purple eye-shadow was still vaguely visible, as though he had just woken.

Despite this, in Alec's eyes, Magnus was still perfection. Alec shifted his weight nervously. He couldn't bring him self to look Magnus in the eye so he settled for staring at the warlocks fluffy pink slippers. Magnus stared Alec down.

"My work hours are over, shadowhunter," he said coldly. Alec took another deep breath.

"I know." He boldly brought his eyes up to meet the warlocks piercing glare, "but I'm not here about work."

Relentlessly, the rain was still hammering down. Alec stood there helplessly as the warlocks glare sent a fresh wave of pain through him. "Magnus, I am so, so sorry," the pain in his voice was easily detectable.

"Alexander-" he began but Alec cut him off.

"No, wait. I'm not done yet. Magnus I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry about the way I treated you. It's just that...," Alec's face crumpled with pain. " It's just my dad, he doesn't know about- you know, me being- you know, how I am," he trailed off quietly. "I know I should've told him but was scared, a coward. I'm truly sorry Magnus, please say you can forgive me." Tears were silently streaming down Alec's face. Magnus stared back at him taking it in, the of it all emotions played over his face one by one; disgust, tension, confusion, conflict.

"I - I can't." Magnus said looking at the floor. Alec looked as though he had just been slapped in the face. He was shocked. They stood there for minuets, not moving, not speaking, barley breathing. Finally, the realisation hit, it was to late. Accept it and move on, he told himself silently. He locked eyes with Magnus for a long moment, trying to memorise his face, and then slowly turned and walked away.

It was still raining, but now thunder and lighting were present as well. Alec didn't care. The only thing that hurt, the only thing that mattered was Magnus. By the time he'd gotten to the end of the street, he could take no more. He slumped down against a wall and curled into a ball in a week attempt to stop himself from falling to pieces. That's what it felt like, like he was being ripped and shredded into a million tiny pieces. He was sobbing hysterically and shuddering uncontrollably from the cold. He don't know how long he sat there like that before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. At first he thought he'd imagined it but there it was again trying to shake him back to consciousness.

"Alexander Lightwood," Alec looked up into the warlocks soft, caring eyes crouching above him, "I love you." At Magnus' words, Alec sprang up and threw himself into the warlock's arms before he could stop himself. Magnus' face was wet too but from the rain or tears, Alec didn't know.

"I love you too Magnus," he said between sobs of joy. It still didn't make sense to Alec though and despite his happiness, he had to ask, "why did you never see me again then?" Although it pained him, Magnus thought he should tell him the truth. With Alec's arms still wrapped around him, he began to whisper into his ear.

"The day after he found out about me, your father turned up at my door." Alec gasped in surprise. "He warned me to stay away from you. He told me if I did not, you would suffer the consequences. I couldn't put you through that Alec, it's not right." Alec took a deep breath then smiled up at the warlock.

"It's okay, we can go through it together." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Magnus, I've been lost without you. It doesn't matter what my father does to me, or anyone else for that matter, as long as I have you it doesn't matter." Magnus cupped his hands around the shadowhunter's face.

"You have always had a piece of me on your sole" He said proudly. Alec blushed.

"Don't you mean in my soul, on my soul doesn't make sense." He said lamely.

"I suppose I mean both." Magnus winked cheekily, "pick up your left boot." Alec was confused but put a hand against Magnus' shoulder to steady himself and pulled his left foot up. And sure enough, on the bottom was the letters M.B, embedded into the boot with what looked like tiny, delicate, glittering grains of sugar . Alec smiled at the memory of how they met and put his arms around Magnus' neck, pulling him closer.

"I guess we both have glittery souls." Magnus smiled too. Alec realised just how close he had pulled his face to Magnus' and looked shyly down at the floor. Magnus put a finger under the shadowhunter's chin and pulled his face up to meet his own again.

"I guess we do" he replied softly. Alec hesitated for a second then slowly leaned in.

"Don't ever let me go," he whispered against the warlock's mouth. And then he was kissing him. Every ache, worry and problem vanished. All they could think about was each other. Alec's fingers tied themselves into Magnus' hair and the warlocks arms settled around Alec's waist. The kiss started soft and warm but soon exploded with a burning passion. By the time they finally broke apart, the were gasping for breath.

"You're mine for all you can be," Magnus replied. With their hands entwined, the pair walked back along the street under the stars, feeling like a great weight had eventually been lifted of their shoulders.


End file.
